Sweet Mornings
by White gardenia petals
Summary: Kaoru wakes up to find his brother not by his side on their bed. Hikaru who has to be dragged out of bed each morning! What could he be up to? Romance, Lemons, and Twincest!


**Hello again! I started a short two part short story featuring the lovely Hitachiin twins! Should have been studying but this was begging to be written down. I am actually proud to have been able to post two chapters in short amount of time. I hope you enjoy it!**

**** This story and my current one _(Can't Get You Out of My Mind)_ are related, but this can be read as stand alone as well** **  
**  
As usual, this wasn't beta'd so there might be mistakes here and there, gomen (._.')**

**Feed back is welcome with open arms! Flames...you can keep them to your selves ('×´)**

**Disclaimers: Do not own or will ever own Ouran~ Just letting my fantasy play with the boys for a while~ **

**Now on with the story~**

* * *

Kaoru was slowly pulled from the depths of sleep. He turned around expecting to see his brother turned lover lying next to him as usual but was met with an empty side. Glancing around the room he slowly got off their bed, picked up his pyjama pants and slipped them on. "I wonder when he got up. Leaving me alone like this . . . ."

He left their bedroom and started looking around for him checking nearby rooms. They were living together in a condominium that was close to their schools. They had moved out of their mansion a year ago during their first year at university. Both of the brothers were preparing to take over their parents company in the future. Kaoru understood that Hikaru being the eldest was the official heir to the family business but he vowed that he will stand by his brother side and support him. "Where could he have gone? He's still here, that much I know . . . . "

He walked towards the bathroom and moved to grab the door handle when he felt his presence before familiar arms came encircling around his waist pulling him to the very person he was searching for.

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you up so early?" Kaoru asked trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. No matter what his brother knew what to do to make his mind hazy, and his body heat rise. Before he knew it he was leaning into the caresses and letting sounds of pleasure slip out. But he was still curious and tried to collect his thoughts again. "Hikaru—Where were you—? "

This was Hikaru, the one who had to be dragged out of bed every morning. Waking up early when it was weekend … it was something that just didn't happen.

"Had some last minute work to finish up," Hikaru said momentarily stopping his teasing.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, ok." Kaoru was not really satisfied but Hikaru wasn't lying, he knew that much. It could be that he wasn't telling the whole truth. It didn't matter at this point he was horny, tried and wanted to go back to bed, preferable with his lover. "Are you done with this_ work_ of yours?"

"All finished up, do you want to head back to bed?" Hikaru asked. He knew Kaoru was still tried and was most likely thinking the same thing he was. He also wanted to distract Kaoru and put a stop his questioning. He didn't lie to him, but rather omitted some facts from his answers. Kaoru knew him well and most likely figured it out so he had to act quickly so the surprise he was planning wouldn't get ruined by his curious brother.

Kaoru turned around in his arms and slipped his hands underneath his twin's t-shirt causing Hikaru to shiver at his chilly hands. He stared into Hikaru's eyes before shifting his attention to his lips and moved closer, gently kissing him on the lips.

Hikaru responded seconds after melting into the sweet gentle kiss. They pulled apart slowly and Kaoru said, "I'll let it go for now, but I know your hiding something."

Before Hikaru could say anything or return the kiss, his brother had slipped out of his hold and started making his way to their room. Hikaru let out a childish whine which Kaoru simply answered to, chuckling, "Bed."

"Is this some kind of pay back?" Hikaru said to himself making his way back to their room.

Once inside both brothers returned to their bed. Hikaru thinking he was being punished thought they would be going back to sleep and nothing more but was mistaken. Soon he saw Kaoru moving around until he was right over him, staring down with desire filled eyes and without a trace of fatigue. A small smile started forming on Hikaru's face upon hearing his brother's next words,

"Kiss me."

Without a word Hikaru's hand snaked around Kaoru's head, his fingers tangling in the locks pulling his face to his. Soon the gap was closed as lips met. Kaoru started to moan into the kiss as it became deeper, allowing Hikaru to slip his tongue in, moist caverns were explored both allowing each other a moment to explore the other's. They separated and tried to catch their breaths. Hikaru began littering kisses around Kaoru's lips, corner of his eyes, and finally one more long kiss before saying, "I thought you were tired,"

"Well someone fell asleep on me yesterday, so I would like that person to take responsibility. I am tired but hornier." He glanced down. Hikaru following his gaze noticed his arousal that was quite evident through the silk pyjama pants. "And I'm sure I'm not alone." Kaoru continued eyes flickering to his older brother's arousal.

"I guess I must take responsibility, how can I deny my lover." Hikaru lifted his hips pressing their arousal together causing a moan to escape from Kaoru and a groan escaped his lips.

* * *

**A cliff hanger~! Part two will be up in soon (and I meant it). Lemons, Lemons~ (*w*) So please look forward to it (^.^) **


End file.
